ALL the Anima Ships!
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: 100 word drabbles supporting random Anima ships. Among them: Cooro/Husky, Husky/Nana, Nana/Senri, Senri/Rose, Cooro/Nana, and more (And yes, be surprised with Fly/Cooro and Husky/Ringmaster)


_**So, the friend who got me into +Anima is slightly frustrated with me because I'm VERY flexible with ships. Really, I'll ship just about any character with ANYone. And since she 'disagrees' with Husky/Nana, we started saying ships worse than the last in an attempt to disturb the other.**_

_**This is our list.**_

_**These are really short drabble-ish things.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Husky/Nana.**

The golden-haired girl fingered the pendant that hung around her neck - the one Husky had given her so many weeks ago. Her cheeks were rosy with a gentle blush. Ever since, she'd been having trouble denying those feelings surging within her chest.

"Nana? What are you doing, you stupid girl?"

"Just thinking," she replied in a soft tone.

"What could be on your mind at a time like this?" Husky moved forward to stand next to her, and he caught a glimpse of her fiddling with the flower necklace. The fish +Anima shook his head with a faint smile.

* * *

**Senri/Rose.**

"I haven't seen you guys in quite a while – you, Cooro, Nana, and Husky. They've grown up quite a bit, haven't they?" Rose asked loudly, placing her hands behind her head as she lay back on the lush grass next to the boy.

"Rose…"

"Yup!" She giggled a little bit, staring up at the stars with twinkling eyes. "You know, I've really missed talking to you. Even Pinion brings you up now and then." She let out a wistful sigh.

Senri mumbled out her name once more, reaching over with one hand to stroke her bushy hair in peaceful silence.

* * *

**Husky/Cooro.**

"C-Cooro! Back off!" Husky clutched his staff tightly as the boy leaned closer with a joyful grin upon his lips, his tanned skin tinged with a dark pink.

"Why should I?" the dark-haired kid asked in between hiccups. "Do you not like me or something?"

"N-No…wait, what?!" The fish +Anima didn't know how to reply, so he stood in stunned silence for a few long moments before shaking his head frantically. "Cooro! I told you it was a bad idea to take apple cider from strange people!"

Cooro laughed joyful and slung his arms around his shorter friend. "Oh, _Huuuusky~_!"

* * *

**Cooro/Senri.**

"I'm too tired to walk anymore!"

"Then fly."

"But that takes more energy…uhhhh!" Cooro let out an exaggerated groan.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Husky spat back. Nana walked silently next to the fish +Anima, despite how much she just wanted to tell the both of them to grow up.

Cooro moaned loudly once more, and before the silver-haired boy could shout back an irritated comment, Senri spoke softly.

"…carry?" He offered his arms out to the young, dark-haired boy, and Cooro willingly accepted.

It wasn't long before Cooro fell asleep with his head against Senri's chest.

* * *

**Nana/Senri.**

"Hey, Senri…?"

The taller boy gave her a blank look.

Nana beamed, grinning broadly, and her emerald eyes shone with joy for a few moments – Senri admitted to himself that he had no idea why she was so happy. Had he done something…?

"I was just wondering if you knew when they'd be back. It's starting to get cold." She shivered lightly. "And dark."

"…don't know." Senri held out his arm to invite the younger girl to sit next to him, and Nana moved over to lean against him. His muscular arm rested around her shoulders.

_He was pretty warm._

* * *

**Cooro/Fly.**

"Cooro…"

The boy continued to stare up at the sky, watching the clouds move. "Hm…?"

"Are you ready…for this experiment?"

Cooro slowly dragged his eyes from the pale blue that stretched as far as one could see, and it was clear by his thoughtful look that he was actually slightly nervous. He blinked once. Fly's face was a friendly one, with a sincere smile and glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose.

But now, some kind of inner darkness was etched into the man's features.

Cooro had already given up his +Anima.

What else was there to lose?

"Yes."

* * *

**Husky/Ringmaster.**

"Where the hell is my mermaid princes!?"

"I'm right here."

"Husky..." the man purred, grinning wickedly. The ringmaster grasped Husky's shoulder firmly and pulled him closer, fingers ghosting over the boy's neck. "I know you've been having thoughts, and don't you dare think you can escape me."

Husky was still wearing his show outfit, silver locks cascading over his shoulders and pearls hanging around his head, and the ringmaster ran his fingers through the boy's silky hair while the fish +Anima blushed darkly and struggled to avoid looking the man in the eye.

"Do I have to punish you, Husky...?"

* * *

_**No, I don't support pedophilia in ANY WAY. So I don't want to hear hate on the Cooro/Fly or Husky/Ringmater ships PLEASE (:**_

_**That ends what was in our argument, but I'm adding more because I like ALL the ships!:3**_

* * *

**Cooro/Lyra.**

"Long time, no see, eh, Cooro?" She offered him the same smirk that she always seemed to be flashing around. Her bright orange hair fluttered in the wind created by her strong sparrow wings as they flapped several times, as though she were trying to prove that hers were better than her former friend's.

"It _has _been a while, huh?" Cooro bounced towards her like the excited kid he was, silken black wings stretching toward the sky. "You didn't get rid of your +Anima after the race?"

"Nope." She threw him a playful wink. "I can still compete with you."

* * *

**Cooro/Nana.**

"And then Husky got all mad!" Nana laughed devilishly, her giggles merging with Cooro's.

The dark-haired boy buried his face into her neck. "I love torturing him," he snickered playfully. "I don't know why it's so fun."

"Eh." Nana brought one of her hands up to his head and threaded her fingers through his thick hair. "Something about how he rages like an old man and waves that staff, I guess."

"He'll hit me sometime," Cooro whimpered against her soft skin.

"Don't worry! If he does, I'll just use my sonic screech and dress him up like a girl again!"

* * *

_**I want to write for more ships, but I seriously don't know anymore. I want to do Husky/Keane, but I don't know enough about Keane to feel comfortable writing for him. XD **_

_**If you have a request let me know, and I'll add it in?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
